Murdoch Air
"Murdoch Air" is the first episode of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixty-sixth episode of the series. It first aired on January 7, 2013. Summary The episode opens with William Murdoch and Julia Ogden in a church, about to be married. The moment doesn't last, however, as Murdoch is awakened from his dream by George, warning him about a flying machine in the airspace over Toronto. They rush outside to see an amazing device flying over the city, only to see it crash into a building. They investigate the crash and find both a man and a pig have been killed. Meanwhile, Inspector Brackenreid decides to re-join the military to fight for home and country against the Boers in South Africa. George, who initially suspected the pig of being an alien, discovers the pig is just a pig but its purchase leads them to James Pendrick, the inventor of the flying machine, dubbed the Pendrick Arrow. The one that flew over the city was a practice test and part of the Mortimer Challenge, set up by a Samuel Mortimer who has put up a million dollars to the first man who can achieve controlled flight. Unfortunately, Pendrick Arrow is stolen and the man who was killed by the crash is revealed to be Pendrick's assistant, Mr. Matthews, who was killed beforehand and his body placed there to make it look like he died by the crash. Further investigation reveals, they have a millionaire that doesn't exist, but a million dollars that does, dead bodies, coded notes, special darts, and an exotic poison. With all that, Inspector Brackenreid thinks he knows who is behind all this – Terrence Meyers. Sure enough, Terrence Meyers strolls into the station house declaring “…it’s a matter of national security,” and wants access to everything, except the pig. Murdoch knows that where there is Meyers, American spy master Clegg is not far behind. One of them has the stolen Pendrick Arrow while the other wants its new technology and both of them are willing to do anything to win. The race is on for Murdoch to retrieve the Arrow first. Character Revelations * James Pendrick went to Yale, plays lacrosse and has a fondness for the steeplechase, all of which has contributed to his dislocated shoulder - a weakness for Clegg to use. * Julia returns from studying with Freud in Austria possessing a new European style and confidence. * George can sew, no doubt a skill he acquired from one of his aunts. * James Pendrick would rather remain financially ruined than to design a war machine. Continuity * Dr. Ogden secures a position as psychiatrist at the asylum and tells William she hopes to be unmarried, and he gives her his heartfelt support. * Darcy is agreeable to an annulment, so that William and Julia can marry. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1900 – the Victorian Era (1837-1901) when Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India, rules the British Empire. * 'Otto Lilientha'l (1848 – 1896) was a German pioneer of aviation who became known as the Glider King. He was the first person to make well-documented, repeated, successful gliding flights. * The Wright brothers are briefly mentioned in this episode. * Inspector Brackenreid signs up for military service during the Second Boer War. * Allusions to the Avro Arrow in that outside influences are trying to hijack the technology of the Canadian Arrow. Trivia * This is the first episode to be officially broadcast by CBC, who had purchased the rights to the show from CityTV, the previous Canadian broadcasting network who had initially declined to air the show past its fifth season. * George introduces Emily to the hot hamburger which at first she declines (making a reference that combining hot meat and bread was not good for the digestion), but later she is eating one in the morgue and offers it to Murdoch for a taste. He declines. Errors * While in the Pendrick Arrow, when it was flying, Murdoch's hat stayed on. As a plane has to be a certain speed in order to stay in the air, it would be unlikely that his hat could stay on his head. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Peter Stebbings as James Pendrick Peter Keleghan as Terrence Meyers Matthew Bennett as Allen Clegg Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid Jayden Greig as Bobby Brackenreid Guest Cast David MacInnis as Recruits Sergeant Jamie Abrams as Harry Rick Hughes as Arthur Tim MacLean as Arthurs Uncredited Cast Derek Bogart as Wilbur Wright Daniel Cristofori as Orville Wright Scott Leaver as Arm Cast Suspect Gallery 601_Pendrick Arrow1.JPG 601 1.JPG 601 3.JPG 601 4.JPG 601 2.JPG 601 5.JPG 601_Pendrick Arrow2.PNG|link=Blackboard 601 Jilliam 1.JPG|link=William-Julia Relationship 601_Pendrick Arrow3.JPG 601 Wright Brothers.PNG|The Wright Brothers at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 601_Pendrick Arrow6.JPG 601_Pendrick Arrow7.JPG 601 Jilliam 3.JPG Category:Season Six Category:Season Error Category:Season Premieres